seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarek Wingspur
Tarek Wingspur History (only excerpts, as his travels are many and varied) Tarek hails from a Prime Material World known as Krynn. He received his initial training from the Elves of Silvanesti (a country on Krynn). He also joined the Wizard's order known as the Red Robes. After advancing into the upper echelon of power he realized that his progress was being limited by the magical structure of his world. His journeys had taken him to a different Prime Material World known as Aber-Toril (Faerun), and he found that he quite enjoyed the opportunities offered there. He began splitting his time between Faerun and Krynn around 1340 (Faerunian calendar). Tarek constructed a tower on the Sword Coast, and also started a family. He married and had two sons. Around this time, he began working with a human spell caster name Darghood. Darghood helped Tarek construct his famous staff, and aided in constructing some of Tarek's powerful spells. He also influenced Tarek's view of morality. Tarek became estranged from his family, as his research took him deeper and deeper into strange and terrifying places. Ultimately, he chose to cut himself off completely from them, partly in order to protect them, and partly because he did not want to afford them with his time. The theme of isolation became complete when Tarek managed to separate his soul from his mortal coil, thus affording himself protection from many mortal dangers. Tarek placed the container holding his soul in a safe place under his old tower in Krynn. This proved to be somewhat troubling, as Krynn's fabric of magic was unraveled soon there after. This meant that Tarek could not easily travel to his homeworld, and also, if he did manage to get there, he could potentially be trapped there. Tarek eventually took on a series of apprentices. Dristin Doeslayer was his first apprentice. Tarek taught the basics of magic to Dristin, but left Dristin to his own devices for much of his apprenticeship. Tarek's second was a man named Imperal. He had sought Tarek out, and was already a somewhat accomplished wizard. Tarek tried to develop a closer bond with his apprentice, and take a much more hands on approach to teaching. Imperal helped Tarek bend the terrible power of the Soul Bleeder to his will. At the last moment, however, Imperal tried to betray Tarek and steal the power for himself. Tarek in a weakened state, managed to fend off Imperal's attack, but was forced to flee. Tarek consolidated his power once more and returned the next day, but Imperal was gone. Tarek continued his research and fortified his Tower, wary of Imperal's return. His suspicions proved correct as later that year, Imperal attacked Tarek's tower at the head of a small army of demons. Tarek proved the stronger, however, and vanquished his former apprentice and his legion. Imperal fell victim to Soul Bleeder and was later forced into servitude as a Spectral Wizard. He continues to serve Tarek in this capacity. During the battle with Imperal, Tarek's tower was destroyed. Tarek, having kept tabs on Dristin, then took up residence in Dristin's keep in the Cryptgarden Forest. From this position, Tarek took on a new apprentice named Cor. For his third apprentice, Tarek reverted to the same teaching method he had used with Dristin. Several years later, Tarek joined forces with Melkose, Dryden, Lithim, Basoga, Riana, and Dross in order to meet the threat that was Baphomet. It was from the events of the Baphomet incidents, that the Dark Council was formed. During the reign of the Dark Council, Tarek served as the primary magical support during the takeover of Suzail. Tarek battled many, including Vangerdhast, Kallimun Kreed, Manshoon, Khelban "Black Staff", Laerel, and Sammaster. A veritable 'who's-who' of Faerunian wizards. Tarek eventually used the momentum from the success in Cormyr to spearhead his own takeover in Zhentil Keep. With Manshoon and Fzoul both missing in action, a wizard known as the Sorcerlord had taken over the city. Tarek with some assistance from Lithim, Melkose, Dross and his former apprentice Dristin, defeated the Sorcerlord and his minions. In 1372 Tarek proclaimed himself the ruler of the beleaguered city. Tarek dipped into his coffers, and utilized his power and influence to rebuild the city. He soon marched his forces to Yulash and to Hillsfar, capturing both cities in 1373. He also orchestrated the events of the Blood Plague in Mulmaster. Tarek continued the rebuilding and military build up of his growing Zhent Nation. In 1375 Tarek undertook the task of Summoning and binding an Advanced Elder Titan, known as the Praetorian. The Praetorian's function was to act as an enforcer in the Moonsea region, punishing and discouraging the use of magic as an offensive weapon. In essence, Tarek has forced conventional warfare in the Moonsea. In the same year, Tarek's troops marched on Phlan and Thentia. From the East, out of Hulburg, Balorfield led a contingent of men which also converged on the Phlan/Thentia region. Phlan quickly took up the offer to join the Zhent Nation. Thentia has proven to be somewhat less tractable. Their current leader, Lord Blackturret, has officially joined the Zhent Nation, but many private citizens are still resisting the political move. Tarek's Abode(s) Tarek maintains his tower in Zhentil Keep, but rarely takes visitors. He occasionally takes audience there, but typically allows the beaurocrats to do their job. In the tower is a laboratory, a library, and a living quarters. Tarek also has a lair in Nightmare Keep. He spends very little time there, and it is now basically a dungeon/trap. Wingspur's Forest: Several years back, Tarek experimented with producing sentient beings, and evolving his own species of beasts. The culmination of his experiment was a dark twisted forest. He grew, and transplanted many creatures into the forest, including the fell Arach-Sevels (intelligent spider creatures of his own design). But the real triumph of the forest was the intelligence of the forest itself. The Forest, and all its inhabitant both plant and beast, were possessed of a single 'hive mind', they could act independently, but could also be directed, and act in concert with eachother. This hive mind was tied to a Dark Weaver near the center of the Forest. The forest still exists. Tarek transported it to his demi-plane, but due to the nature of the Shadow plane, and its convergence with the Prime, the Forest remains partially on Toril. Tarek does not frequent the Forest, nor does he hold any particular sway there, save the creatures and the Forest will not act against him. Hopelessness: Tarek's Demi-plane. Hopelessness resides at the edges of the Plane of Shadow. The plane grows with Tarek's power. Tarek often resides on the plane due to the safety and seclusion it provides him. His psuedo salient power on his own plane helps in adding to Tarek's formidable powers. Category:Tarek Wingpur Category:Characters Category:Dark Council